Many Happy Returns
by Famousfremus
Summary: After years of waiting, Katniss' birthday wish finally comes true.


'_This is EXACTLY how I want to be spending my birthday,' _I think to myself as I scroll through Tumblr, trying to pass the time until I can leave. _'It's official. Madge is dead to me.'_ With a huff of annoyance I look around the crowded living room, hoping in vain to find something use to end my misery. Seeing nothing promising, I close my eyes and think back to earlier this evening when Madge first suggested this fiasco.

"_Come on, Katniss! It's Beta's annual Final Fling, the last big party before the semester ends. Where else would be better to celebrate your 21__st__ birthday?"_ _She practically begs me to go, even pulling out the 'puppy dog eyes' that she knows I can't resist because it makes her look like Prim. "Besides, Peeta will most likely be there." _

_She bats her lashes at me and makes kissy sounds with her lips. I feel myself blush, once again regretting that I told her about the crush I've had on him since grade school one night over a bottle of Boones. _

"_FINE! If it'll get you to off my back, I'll go to the stupid party. Just don't tell anyone it's my birthday, ok?" She squeals and gives me a big hug, promising to keep her mouth shut and going on and on about how great this is going to be until I zone out completely._

_In the back of my mind, I know this is a bad idea, but there's part of me that really hopes that this will be the year my birthday wish finally comes true. _

I come back to the present, where I find myself still sitting on the beer and God knows what else stained couch in the Beta house where I know exactly three people; two of which are currently up in Gale's room, most likely naked and oblivious to my plight.

As for the other one, well, let's just say I may know Peeta, but I seriously doubt he knows me. We didn't run in the same social circles – he was a popular jock and I…wasn't. He was always surrounded by a large group, consisting mostly of girls, and although I used to feel his eyes on me now and then, I could never find the courage to approach him.

Right now, he's being fawned over by those Sorority sluts – Glimmer, Clove and some trashy red-head with a fox-like face that I don't know. They're literally hanging all over him, pushing their barely covered breasts into his chest, arm or whatever body part was available. I glance down at my own barely big enough for a bra self and sigh. No, I definitely don't show up on his radar.

I go back to my phone, this time trying my luck at Angry Birds. After I've passed several levels, I feel the couch dip as someone sits next to me. I steel myself, waiting for Cato Williams and Dan Marvel to ask me again if I want to be part of their 'salami sandwich' when I hear the last voice I ever expected.

"Hey, Katniss. Happy birthday." Peeta's voice is so soft that I would think I was imagining it if I didn't feel his warm breath tickle my ear and neck.

I turn to him in surprise and see that he's smiling, the dimple in his left cheek in full view. I've never been this close to him before and I feel myself blush as I take in the light freckles that march across the bridge of his nose and the golden flecks mixed with the blue of his irises. His lashes are long and just a shade darker than the golden waves on his head. He is glorious and perfect and I have no idea why he's here talking to me.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I give myself a mental head slap and turn away embarrassed. All these years wishing I had the nerve to talk to him and _that's _what I say when I finally get the chance?

He scoots closer to me and I get a whiff of what has to be him. It's a mixture of sweet, like cinnamon, and savory, like dill. I can't stop myself from taking a big breath to hold him inside as long as I can.

"I know a lot about you, Katniss." He's so close when I turn back to him that we almost bump noses. "I've paid attention over the years, waiting for a chance to talk to you."

'_Hold up, what?' _I blink in confusion, my mind a jumble from both his words and his proximity. "What do you mean?" My voice comes out as a shaky whisper.

He stands abruptly and holds his hand out to me. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I don't even think, just put my hand in his and follow him out of the living room and up the stairs, presumably to his room. All I can think about is how big his hand looks in mine, how warm it is and the rough feel of his callused fingers against the soft skin on the back of my hand. My heart beats erratically and I know it's not from climbing the stairs.

We climb to the top floor, stopping to unlock the only door before holding it open for me to pass.

I walk in slowly, noticing it looks nothing like a typical frat-boy's room. Everything is neat, the bed is made and most surprisingly there are no pictures of half-naked women on the walls. Instead Peeta has his own artwork on display. I recognize a few that had been in various art competitions throughout High School, including my favorite of the meadow down the street from the house where I grew up.

"Take a seat." He indicates the bed and my heart skips a beat as I sit. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd be in Peeta Mellark's room, let alone sitting on his bed.

He goes over to the little refrigerator in the corner and pulls something out, placing it on a plastic plate. I can't help but smile as I see him put a candle on top and light it before bringing it over to me.

The cake is small and is covered in sugar flowers that resemble primroses and katniss plants.

I can tell he made them; I'd recognize his handy-work anywhere. The cake is beautiful and I'm overwhelmed that he thought to make it for me.

"Make a wish," he tells me before I blow out the candle.

"I don't need to," I answer with a smile, "It already came true."

_**A/N: this is just a little something I put together for Katniss' birthday. It's my first attempt at a drabble!**_


End file.
